


[podfic] In Which Bart Fails to Understand the Rules of Secret Santa

by reena_jenkins, sister_wolf



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Podfic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: In which Bart fails to understand the rules of Secret Santa.





	[podfic] In Which Bart Fails to Understand the Rules of Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Bart Fails to Understand the Rules of Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121393) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Secret Santa, Just Add Kittens, Christmas Presents

 **Length:**  00:03:30  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TT\)%20_In%20Which%20Bart%20Fails%20to%20Understand%20the%20Rules%20of%20Secret%20Santa_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
